


transform

by TolkienGirl



Category: Korean Drama, 신의 | Faith | The Great Doctor
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I can't believe I'm writing fluff but for them anything is possible, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: "Heaven is a place on earth with you." - Young and Beautiful





	

“Omma,” says the girl, with her smile and his endless eyes, “Omma, are you really from heaven?”

She has been called Eui Seon for so long by so many that perhaps she will soon forget her old name. But sometimes he calls her Eun Soo. He sounds it out, as he does everything about her, with fascination and time, because he never wearies of anything about her.

The girl is waiting for an answer.

Eun Soo closes her eyes and lets the sun warm them both, blessing it for never changing.

“I am not really from heaven,” she says. “For me, this is heaven.” And gently, she draws her daughter close and begins to card her hands through the long, wavy hair.

 

She is in the middle of preparing a poultice for one of Court Lady Choi’s charges when a young and terrified member of Wu Dal Chi bursts through the door.

“The General—”

Eun Soo has learned—long since—the difference between _disaster_ and _fear of Choi Young’s thundercloud mood_. This is the latter. She dusts off her hands on her newest apron—a gift from the queen—and smiles. “Where is he?”

 

He is, as a matter of fact, leaning on his sword in the courtyard. He is dressed for battle, because the country may be ruled by a wise king but that does not mean that there are never any wars.

She loves him in full armor (she loves him, always), and so she presses a kiss against his frown before he can speak.

A risky move, this kiss. Choi Young’s long fingers close around her wrist and he pulls her flush against him. “What is this,” he says, dangerously low, “that you have been telling our daughter?”

Eun Soo blinks at him. “I tell our daughter many things.” She trails her hand across his leather collarpiece. “ _Our_ …daughter…”

He swallows hard, distracted, which is exactly what she wants. “That you are not from heaven.”

Eun Soo cocks her head, and remembers. In the years since their reunion, her humor and levity have returned to her in measure. But the gravity of her wanderings, the silence pilgrimage of bleakness edging on hope, these cannot be so easily cast aside—

“It wasn’t heaven anymore,” she whispers, softly, even seriously. “You know that. It wasn’t heaven without you.”

This time, he is the one who kisses away her frown.


End file.
